


Семь утра

by fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: Спецквест (кинки) [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, Come Shot, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Saratov challenge, Slice of Life, Somnophilia, проститерадибогаолегевгеньевич
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/fandom%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202020
Summary: — Знаешь ли, Саша, трогать и спать можно с кем угодно и сколько угодно, а в семь утра в субботу я не каждого привечать готов.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: Attraction of Gogol series 2020: Спецквест (кинки) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911550
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Семь утра

**Author's Note:**

> **Для голосования:** fandom Attraction of Gogol series 2020 - "Семь утра"  
>  **Предупреждения:** ПРОСТИТЕ РАДИ БОГА ОЛЕГ ЕВГЕНЬЕВИЧ; по мотивам предпоказа фильма "Вторжение" в Минске; Саратов челлендж; повседневность, романтика, флафф; упоминаются сторонние отношения  
>  **Кинк:** Сомнофилия + камшот на спину

## Семь утра

День был очень сумбурный и утомительный, хотя обычно Саша легко переносил и перелёты, и общение с фанатами. Но тут сложились все обстоятельства против него: едва не опоздал на самолёт Москва-Минск, из-за погоды добирался до кинотеатра в два раза дольше, журналистка задавала одни и те же вопросы, что он и привык слышать… Хоть фанаты настроение немного подняли, как и коротенькая беседа для зрителей предпоказа на пару с Бондарчуком. Он с таким энтузиазмом рассказывал о их совместной работе, что Саша, взмокший после бега, после интервью, после толкучки для фото, почувствовал себя чуть менее уставшим и с удовольствием вставил пару слов.

Голова заболела уже по возвращении, рано утром 28 декабря. Да так, что Саша совсем не обратил внимания, какой адрес назвал таксисту и как практически на ощупь с третьей попытки подобрал ключ к замку входной двери. Ввалившись в коридор, он одним движением сбросил куртку, ботинки и даже успел снять через голову толстовку, когда понял, что что-то не так.

Как минимум то, что Саша не понял, где находится.

В квартире было довольно темно, солнце упорно пробивалось сквозь плотно зашторенные окна — значит, он в квартире, где окна выходят на восток. Это сужало круг предполагаемых мест, потому что таких было только две. Первым таким местом был дом у мамы.

Вторая квартира была не его. Вот вообще не его, ни на секунду не его. Имела постоянного хозяина, не менее склонного к разъездам и задержкам на работе, тоже творческую личность, но на почти тридцать лет старше и кучу званий опытней.

Короче, квартира была меньшиковской и, судя по дате и времени, предполагалось, что хозяин должен быть в ней.

Его Саша пока не наблюдал.

Через пять минут после выпитой таблетки (Саша очень надеялся, что это был анальгин) и стакана холодной воды ему пришло в голову, что хозяина в семь утра логичнее всего искать в спальне.

Меньшиков именно там и нашёлся. Как любой приличный человек, в субботу утром он спал, укрытый лёгким, но тёплым одеялом, из-под которого виднелась только правая голень, обмотанная плотным эластичным бинтом — наверно, нога всё ещё болела, хотя прошёл уже почти месяц после травмы.

Худрук лежал на кровати по диагонали (на животе) и занял собой почти всё место — Саша осторожно сел на единственный свободный край постели и в какой-то момент просто сломался, рассматривая Меньшикова.

Тому было, подумать только, 59, а выглядел он на зависть многим. Причём со всех… ракурсов. Даже сейчас, даже такой — спящий, расслабленный, без недовольно-хитрого прищура, без пристального, выжигающего душу взгляда. Потому что лицом в подушку, ага.

Спал Олег Евгеньевич абсолютно бесшумно, казалось, даже не дышал. Саша грешным делом склонился ближе, чтобы убедиться, что тот жив.

И едва не бумкнулся лбом в подушку худрука.

Вот был бы номер, однако. Интересно, Меньшиков сразу бы проснулся или нет? Сперва ударил бы, а потом глаза открыл или сперва посмотрел бы, кого нелёгкая принесла, а потом влепил подзатыльник? Не орал бы, наверно, хотя может, ещё как может, таким забористым, но интеллигентным матом, что сразу видно: человек музыкальную школу закончил.

Проверять Саша не хотел, поэтому вернулся на свой свободный кусочек кровати, забрался с ногами и продолжил втыкать в худрука с определённой долей маньячности. Она (эта самая доля) почему-то предложила Саше стянуть с Меньшикова одеяло (в квартире было очень тепло, не замёрзнет же) и полюбоваться, так сказать, всей полнотой картины. Что он и сделал, скомкав одеяло на собственных ногах.

О том, что у этой маньячности есть сексуальный подтекст, Саша понял чуть позже. Как и то, что его усталость как рукой сняло, а вместо этого глубоко внутри зазудело желание отчебучить что-нибудь этакое. Именно сейчас он вспомнил о многочисленных сравнениях себя с лисой — хотелось напакостить, но так, чтобы не отругали, а посмеялись и погладили.

А ещё, глядя на острые линии лопаток, расслабленные плечи, изящный прогиб спины и откровенно грешную поясницу (Саше в голову лезли какие-то непристойные сравнения, своей дешевизной соревнующиеся с бульварными романами), которая плавно переходила в тренированную футболом задницу, Саша очень громко сглотнул и замер, боясь испортить собой всё то, что видел.

Голова не болела, но почему-то кружилась. И было жарко, но не от хорошо работающих батарей: Саша был уверен, что дело исключительно в худруке. Он был горячим во всех смыслах: и красив, как сам дьявол, и греться о него можно было даже в лютый мороз.

Саша на пробу протянул руку и коснулся щиколотки здоровой ноги. Меньшиков отреагировал: завозился, шевелясь, подтянул ногу к себе и негромко, но чётко произнёс: «Нафаня, фу».

Нафаней звали их с Настей собаку. Значит ли это, что Саше лучше ретироваться, пока его не застала в крайне двусмысленном положении жена худрука? Не значит. Собака бы его наверняка услышала и подняла лай, да и ничьей другой одежды или обуви в коридоре не было, Саша бы заметил.

Лишённый возможности касаться, Саша получил возможность подползти поближе, усесться на пятки и водить рукой над спиной Меньшикова, ощущая тепло, но не касаясь. Саша даже не знал, кого дразнил больше, себя или худрука, если тот вообще сейчас что-либо чувствовал.

Как Саша забрался сам себе в штаны, он тоже немного не понял, но стоило сжать ладонь и провести пару раз вверх и вниз, как стало совсем хорошо. Мешали только сами штаны, которые быстро отправились вслед за одеялом в угол кровати. С трусами Саша церемонился чуть больше — стянул, переступив, и оставил болтаться на лодыжках. Стоять на коленях они не мешали. Дрочить, глядя на спину, плечи, шею и ягодицы худрука, собственно, тоже.

Откуда в нём силы ещё и на плебейскую грязную мастурбацию, было непонятно в первую очередь самому Саше, но подумать об этом он решил после. А пока — жадно рассматривал то, что в последнее время лицезреть удавалось крайне редко из-за поры года, плотных графиков, семейных ценностей и всего прочего.

Кончил Саша быстро, застонал гортанно, пытаясь себя заглушить. И при этом в голове было две мысли: не испачкать постельное и не испачкать Меньшикову боксеры.

Он ведь поймёт, но не оценит.

Сидеть вот так, с липкой рукой, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, дышать жадно, было хорошо.

Пока не раздалось то самое интеллигентно-двусмысленное «кхем».

— Петров, я очарован твоей заботой, но это вряд ли поможет, если у меня будет болеть спина.

Саша даже не пискнул — подавился на вдохе и распахнул глаза, во всю таращась на худрука. Тот был не в пример спокойнее, не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, а отчитывать продолжал так, будто вёл светскую беседу.

— Простите ради бога, Олег Евгеньевич…

— Сашур, не «простите», а взял и убрал всё. Ишь, наследил он, пометить вздумал. Сколько времени сейчас?

— Часов семь… утра…

— Тебе не нашлось другого занятия в семь утра? — Меньшиков как будто реально интересовался, а не возмущался.

— Я…

— Устал и соскучился, я в курсе, уже выучил. Саш, я не слышу, чтобы ты шевелился.

Пререкаться к Меньшиковым было невозможно, особенно учитывая нелепость происходящего. Бормоча сбивчивые извинения, Саша беспомощно заозирался в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было использовать в качестве салфетки или полотенца.

— Петров, работай мозгом, а не только языком, — издевался худрук или на самом деле был недоволен, Саша не понял, но в голове что-то вновь щёлкнуло и он, оставив все попытки найти какую-нибудь тряпицу, склонился и просто лизнул Меньшикова по спине, случайно касаясь языком и собственных белёсых следов семени.

Ну…ничего так. Вернее, никак. Меньшиков, прости господи, вкуснее.

Худрук вздрогнул, но не воспротивился. Даже после того, как Саша провёл языком ещё и ещё. И ещё. Даже после того, как и слизывать-то стало нечего, спина Меньшикова блестела уже от слюны и Саша медленно, но верно подбирался выше, к шее.

— Спокойней, Саш, — Меньшиков подтащил подушку чуть выше из-под себя и вытянул руку, чтобы погладить Петрова по голове, — Спокойней.

Саша ластился как кот, лез под руку, гладился сам и просил гладить ещё, и тонкие пальцы охотно проходились по загривку, легко зарывались в волосы и тянули, вынуждая приблизится или отдалиться. Саша буквально покачивался, стоя рядом на коленях, таял от скупой, размеренной ласки и закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда Меньшиков хватал его за растрёпанные пряди.

Казалось, он готов был бы и уснуть прямо тут и так, рядышком, прижавшись боком к груди худрука и греясь об него же.

Лечь не дали, властно потянув за волосы на макушке.

— Сашура, ты что же, спать удумал? — со сна и в слабом зимнем рассвете глаза Меньшикова казались антрацитово-чёрными. — Нет, так дело не пойдёт.

— А что не так, Олег Евгеньевич? — Саша даже вздрогнул от того, как странно прозвучал вопрос. — Я же всё… убрал.

— Так ли всё? — в интонациях появилась ехидца, Меньшиков, потянувшись, чуть размялся и осторожно, чтобы не повредить ногу, повернулся с живота на спину. — Рассказывай, зачем ты ко мне в семь утра примчался.

Рассказывал Саша подробно, проникновенно и очень бурно.

— …Там такой пацан мелкий был, шустрый такой, первым выбежал фоткаться. И кто-то спросил ещё, можно ли меня трогать.

— А это, Сашур, редко бывает, чтобы спрашивали. Разрешил хоть?

— Разрешил, конечно! Мне ж не жалко, что меня там трогать.

И Саша замолчал.

— Что задумался?

— Да так… Вы-то меня… на людях и не трогаете. У вас… Андрей. Моложе, талантливей… лучше.

— Знаешь ли, Саша, трогать и спать можно с кем угодно и сколько угодно, а в семь утра в субботу я не каждого привечать готов. Когда сам моложе был, таким наглым не был, чтобы с утра вот так без предупреждения заявляться.

— В субботу в семь часов ни к кому не приходили? — внутри вспыхнуло что-то такое колюче-тёплое, непонятное. Не мальчишка же уже, чтобы вот это вот шевелилось, а ведь шевелится.

— Не приходил, Саша. Всякое бывало, но чтобы с утра вот так, как ты — никогда. Разницу чувствуешь?

— Тогда зачем вообще…

— А тебе Ира со Стасей зачем нужны, раз ты такой однолюб? Я, Саша, не привык отказываться от того, что мне предлагают, особенно так настойчиво. Вот только с кем-то это остаётся на уровне обоюдных желаний, а с тобой, Сашура, это ключи от квартиры.

— Настя знает?..

— Настя обо мне знает даже больше, чем я сам. Тебя сейчас интересует она?

— Нет…

— Тогда будь добр, дай мне доспать ещё часа полтора, а после займёмся насущными вопросами.

Меньшиков был непробиваем, неопровергаем, уверен в собственной правоте и ещё более убедителен в рассуждениях. Он просто был, и просто был собой. Кто такой Саша, чтобы спорить. Сашино дело — под услужливо поднятую руку подлезть, устроиться носом в ключицы

и слушать, как худрук дышит, наслаждаться этим временем. Самому спать уже ничуть не хотелось, но не будить же ради своих хотелок. Он подождёт, Саша нетерпелив, стремителен, буен, но тут готов подавить свою натуру. Наученный потому что, поспешишь — выставят, не посмотрят, что было пять минут назад.

Меньшиковские «часа полтора» превратились в полноценные три, потому что Саша всё-таки уснул. А проснулся от странного ощущения, как будто на него смотрят.

Меньшиков, находясь буквально в пяти сантиметрах, в упор его рассматривал.

— Олег Е-евгенич! — Саша аж запнулся. — Что ж вы так пугаете…

— Думаю, что с тобой делать, мой ночной гость, — худрук улыбнулся, как иногда мог, хищно, с зубами, как будто прямо сейчас накинется и загрызёт. — Что, в каких позах и каком количестве. Чтобы тебе всякие глупости с утра в голову не лезли.

Саша улыбнулся — широко, отчасти как-то по-детски счастливо. Вот за такие слова, за такие мгновения он на что угодно готов был: хоть снова в Минск, хоть аж в Саратов.

Только чтобы потом возвращаться, зная, что ждут.

    

[ ▲ ] [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309347) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309551) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309686) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309809) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310115) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310724) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310979) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344162) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413702) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413525) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413213)

  



End file.
